Stuff and nonsense
by Mostly Human
Summary: I don't write many one shots, but I have done a few, and I decided I should have a place to put them. This is that place. I'm starting this one shot collection, and I don't know when I'll add stuff to it, but if you're interesting in reading my DP one shots go ahead and follow this story. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey guys! I don't normally put my author's note at the beginning, but I just wanted to thank everyone who commented and warned me about the code issue. I never would have seen it other wise. Also it's nice to know you read through the story and were able to enjoy it despite the unfortunate non-story text. So now I fixed it, and I hope you can enjoy my one shot uninterrupted._

Thunder clapped overhead and Danny landed on the street and changed back to human. He just didn't have the motivation right now to patrol. Slowly he walked down the main drag. The theater and the mall were behind him and the park was only about a block away. There were small drops of water hitting the pavement ahead, and they were getting closer and closer. Most people wouldn't have seen the rain coming, but Danny's eyes caught it, even at this time of night he could see clearly. He watched as the vague line of raindrops approached, and stepped into the storm.

Lightning lit up the night as cool pin drops of water hit his face. Danny whispered to himself, "One, two, three, four, five…, ...twenty one, twenty two-" The sky interrupted him with a growl and another flash of light. Danny started over his slow count and thought, "Twenty two miles isn't that far." The rain grew heavier as Danny's feet hit the pavement. The dripping noise was soothing, and the cool water brought relief that only rain could. The next count ended at thirty four. He wasn't sure if the storm was moving away, or if it just spanned eleven miles, so he waited for the next clap of lightning to give him more information.

The rain was landing in big heavy drops now, and Danny's usually gravity resistant hair was flattened to his head. It didn't matter to him though. He loved the rain. His icy core often made him feel uncomfortably warm, never too too hot, but warm. When he was in the rain though the cold water straight from the sky soaked him through and froze him to the bone. It was such a relief, like when you relax enough to get rid of the headache you didn't know you had.

Danny felt the electricity curl in the air and looked up a second before the plasma formed. Danny's ghostly core thrummed in time with the energy and the sound wave hit only a few seconds after. It wasn't that lightning and thunder scared him. No, it was exactly the opposite. All ghosts, even half ghosts loved adrenaline. Most people didn't understand that fear was just misinterpreted adrenaline, and if you understood that you could harness that feeling to draw more power from yourself. Ghosts understood that, and they lived to seek fear and create fear in others. They did it because it was fun and exciting, but in a thunderstorm they didn't have to do anything. The raw power being displayed by nature gave everyone from the youngest child to the oldest ghost a steady stream of anticipation and adrenaline that was easy to feel.

Danny softly smiled at the feeling as lightning once again flashed directly above him. He was right under the storm and he could feel it. Finding motivation in the storm Danny transformed into his ghostly form and flew to the center of the park. Here, at two in the morning, on a school night, no one was going to bother him. Danny knew it was dangerous, and he was still half human and could potentially die if he was struck by lightning, but he couldn't help the want to fly up higher into the clouds. There weren't even any other ghosts up in the sky. He'd taken care of the last one a few hours ago, and for once he had the sky and the storm to himself.

He couldn't hold himself back anymore. The lure of the icy winds and the raw flashes of pure electricity was too much. Danny hesitated just over the trees for a second, but then he flew straight up into the clouds. Dark grey mist swirled around him on all sides obscuring his vision in every direction. Occasionally if he looked down he could almost make out the shadows of trees, but nothing was defined and the clouds quickly covered his sight again. To his left there was a blinding white light that spread out away from him, and there was almost no pause before the thunder hit.

Lightning was now striking every few seconds, sometimes with as little as a single second between them, and Danny glowed brightly relishing in the power of nature. Where the lightning appeared was chaotic. At some point Danny had unconsciously flown higher, and there was lightning below, above, and to every side of the halfa. A grin plastered itself to Danny's face like a permanent feature, and his eyes were unblinking even when water would sometimes fly sideways and hit him in the eye. Danny's eyes were blue as his core was empowered by the cold, and every drop of water that hit him froze. Most the ice and snow fell off in the wind, but just enough remained to coat his hair which was frozen in upward spikes. As the lightning struck around the halfa it reflected on the ice forming around him making it look as though Danny himself were giving off an electrical charge.

Then the sky decided to give Danny a real electrical charge, and he experienced what he'd feared would happen. Lightning struck him dead in the chest. Everything slowed to a hundredth it's speed or less. Every millisecond lasted for a minute, and a full second was an hour. First Danny became blind and deaf. All he could see, hear, smell, taste, or feel was lightning. Then his skin began to sizzle and Danny kicked in his ecto singer on an instinct reaction to the electricity in the air.

It was that one move, activating his weak electric powers, that likely saved Danny's life. Instead of flowing through his core and destabilizing him, as the lightning most likely would have done were he not using his ecto stinger, the energy flowed through his core and fueled his ecto stinger. The ecto ability had not been focused, so instead of shooting out of his hands it shot out from his aura. The electricity surged out in every direction, back into the atmosphere, and Danny's normally glowing aura became so bright it obscured him completely.

The way the ecto stinger usually worked was it took some of the friction or momentum Danny had built up and it channeled that energy into a small stunning charge. Now was different. Now it was drawing energy from the very air, and it didn't stop when the lightning did. The electricity surrounding Danny grew larger and larger as it pulled energy from the air. The light show from below, if anyone had been watching, was amazing, and went on for almost a full minute. It seemed like much longer to Danny, and when it finally stopped so did the storm.

Everything stopped, and Danny slowly lowered himself to the ground, suddenly feeling unsteady in the air. He felt different, he was different. He could feel it in his core, no longer was he just an ice guardian. From his core outward he could feel the energy buzzing. Danny brought a tiny piece of the energy to the surface and watched the spark dance across his fingertips before he shot it into the air. It was different than his ice. His ice felt very graceful and ridged. It was fitting for a guardian. Electricity felt like exhilaration. It was fear, adrenaline, power, speed, and energy, and yet it was just an undercurrent. It was a power to draw on that he would always feel in his subconscious, like his ice.

Daze by his revelation Danny decided it was best if he called it for the night. He flew home and was shocked to find it was past 4:30 in the morning. He'd been out there for two and a half hours in the storm. Danny was glad he grabbed a few hours of sleep before the box ghost woke him up at 1:30. Danny changed back to Fenton and began to get dressed, but he only got his shirt off before his sister walked in.

"Danny?" Jazz asked peaking her red head into the room, and then she saw Danny and she gasped. Danny was standing in the middle of his room in nothing but jeans. His hair was wild in a way that made his usual messy hair seem polished, and it was riddled with snowflakes that stood out clearly in his black hair. Jazz had only seen Danny without a shirt once since she learned he was Phantom, but the scars still shocked her. Right now though, the scars were the least of her problems. Dead center in the middle of Danny's chest was a massive scorch mark. "What happened?" Jazz raced over to her brother fussing.

Danny frowned and pushed Jazz back so he could move to the mirror, and when he got there his reaction was completely different then Jazz expected. He started to laugh. He brought his hand to his mouth to keep himself quiet so he wouldn't wake their parents. Jazz looked him over again and made the assessment, "Jeez. You look like you ran three rounds with a lightning rod and lost." The sentence only made Danny laugh harder, and Jazz wondered if maybe Danny had hit his head. "Um, Danny, are you okay?" She asked.

Danny gasped and got his laughter under control and then said, "Yeah, Jazz. I'm fine. I'm better than fine actually. It's just you're more right then you know about the lightning rod thing."

"What did you do?" Jazz scolded.

Danny just said, "For now I'll give you the short version, because I still have three hours of sleep to do." Jazz waved him to continue, so he did, "I got woken up by Boxy, patrolled a little bit. I was tired so I landed and was going to star gaze for a little bit in my human form, but then I saw a storm coming, so I waited longer. I stayed out in the rain and watched the lightning Then when I couldn't ignore the draw of the storm anymore I flew straight up into the clouds. I stayed there for about an hour or so before I was struck by lightning. Then I drained all the electricity from the air around me, and I gained a new core, and I came home." Danny finished quickly and by the end Jazz's jaw was wide open and her eyes were ready to bug out of her head. "So now I'm really exhausted." Danny yawned, as if to prove his point, and then fell into his bed and said, "Night."

"Night." Jazz responded absentmindedly as she went downstairs to have breakfast. Finally she shook her head and freed herself from her shock and thought to herself, "Having a superpowered brother is weird."


	2. Chapter 2

**Transgresion**

Danny woke up flat on his back, on something hard. He groaned and tried to sit up to rub his head, but instead he just discovered something that made him want to panic. He was strapped down, with metal cuffs. They were warm, like the metal at his back, so he must have been there a while. He looked down and saw the slight green glow of the metal, and knew he wouldn't escape easily, but that didn't mean he couldn't escape at all. Danny knew from experience no prison was infallible if you only knew where to look. Then Danny looked around and he realized with a deep horror that he wasn't going to just escape. Unless he got lucky, Danny knew it was likely that today he would die a painful, traumatic death.

The steel that surrounded Danny's wrists and ankles was an occurring theme in the room. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all paneled with steel. On the cold blue grey floor there were a couple steel tables topped with steel inventions. On the walls there were gun racks gleaming with silver steel guns. From the ceiling to the floor in the far corner of the room was a large empty containment unit, lined with ectoranium and glass. The only break in the cold grey was an eerie glowing green. The guns, the cuffs, the inventions, all glowed with ectoplasmic energy, but by far the largest gathering of ectoplasm in the room came from the ghost portal.

The large steel octagonal structure was big enough for a semi-truck to go through, but that was all the metal visible from Danny's parent's greatest invention. The main construction of the portal lied in the wires and the tunnel that was hidden by the swirling green energy that was gathered in the portal's entrance. That portal represented so much to Danny he found it only fitting that he was going to die in front of it.

It was the pinnacle of Dr.s Jack and Maddie Fenton's careers as ghost hunters and spectrologists. The portal that connected life and death. It also represented how Danny was different, because it infused Danny with that same energy that kept it running. Now he too was caught between life and death, half of each, but not either human or ghost. It was the thing that connected Danny to both worlds, both of which he equally belonged to, and both of which he wasn't entirely a part of. To Danny the portal was opportunity, duty, and the physical representation of who he was.

The ghost portal existed in the foundation of Danny's home, literally. Danny was tied down in his parents basement lab, and he wasn't human right now. Right now Danny was in his ghost form, which he had named Danny Phantom, to hide that he was half dead. People bought his lies, and they believed Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom to be completely different entities. Everyone thought Danny Fenton was a weak, nerdy, teenage boy with few friends. Danny Phantom was supposed to be the opposite. The mysterious enigmatic ghostly superhero was anything but weak, and obviously he wasn't nerdy. He was a superhero. Superheroes are not nerdy, so Danny Phantom couldn't be either. That was what the entire town believed, and the entire town was wrong.

Danny was all of those things. He was a strong, weak, nerdy, cool, courageous, and cowardly teenage boy, but right now he didn't feel much like a superhero. Right now he was strapped down without any power, and they were going to hurt him. The only thing Danny did, or even could do, was fight tears while his stomach writhered with fear. Next to him on a table, all the tools were ready, gleaming neon green steel. Everything was prepared, and the only thing that was missing were the scientists to commit the act.

It was as if Danny's thoughts were a beacon, and he barely repressed a whimper when he heard the lab entrance open. With a click of a metal door latching and automatically locking, and the sound of rubber booted footsteps walking down stairs, Danny knew his fate was sealed. Jack and Maddie were coming downstairs.

Danny closed his eyes, half in prayer that they would think he was still unconscious, and half to silently say his goodbyes to those who remained with him till the end. Tucker was Danny's best friend. They met when they were three, but they only knew that because that was what their parents told them. Danny and Tucker couldn't remember a time when they weren't friends, and that friendship lasted longer than even Danny's humanity. Sam was Danny's next closest friend, though he cared for her more than anyone. They met when she started middle school, and Danny was the only person who willingly approached her. She was a goth, ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, and an activist for all things without a voice, and Danny was the first person she couldn't scare away. Jazz might have been the most important overall person in Danny's life. She was more than just his big sister. Jazz was the person who cared for him his entire life. When something went wrong for Danny, Jazz fixed it, and she was the only person to notice something was wrong with Danny after he half died.

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were the only people who Danny had trusted his deepest secrets to, and when he couldn't have asked for anything more from them, they gave him more anyway. They were the reason Danny fought ghosts and protected the city, and they were the reason he lived through it all. Danny was more grateful for them than his words or actions could describe, and his last thoughts before his parents opened his eyes was that he hoped they knew how thankful he was.

Danny's thoughts of his friends was ripped away by the bright lights of the Fenton Works lab. "Hey look, Mads! He's awake!" Danny heard his father's voice say enthusiastically as he pulled Danny's eyelids open with his fingers. Then Danny saw him. Jack was standing to Danny's left. He was leaning over Danny as he peered at his frantic eyes, both of which were open now.

Danny tried desperately to push back the cold that was spreading through him, but it was in vain. Danny had just finished having dinner with Frostbite in the Ghost Zone, and ghost food always made it harder for Danny to change back. It energized him so much that he needed to usually blow off steam before he could change back to Fenton. That was what Danny had been about to do when his parents caught him by surprise. He didn't even see them before they'd knocked him out, and he woke up in the lab.

Maddie was the more competent of the Fenton scientist when it came to driving, hunting, and pinpoint accuracy in science, so it wasn't a surprise for Danny to learn she was the one to capture him. "Oh that's perfect! Now we can get started! Why don't you do the honors, Honey? I got to shoot him down after all." Maddie smiled enthusiastically at her husband.

Jack cheered and pulled his wife in for a quick hug before he bounced around to the other side of Danny, and Maddie stood next to the tools. Normally Danny would look on at his parents mannerisms with fondness. He'd see Jack's overenthusiastic actions as a little goofy, but that was just his dad. How he moved with such speed and delicacy, even though he was huge, and more often than not clumsier than anyone else Danny had ever encountered. Maddie was always so fair and loving. She made sure everyone got what they needed, and more often than not what they wanted too. She did it at any cost to herself, and was thoughtlessly generous. She didn't sacrifice who she was though, and was just as educated and strong as she wanted to be. Danny could read it all in her face and expressions. He could see everything he loved about both his parents as they positioned themselves around him. He could still feel all of his fondness of them both. They were his parents and he loved them with all of his heart, but it also made him sick to the stomach. He loved them, and they were acting just like themselves, and they were going to do something unspeakable to him.

Maddie used scissors to cut Danny's black jumpsuit open. She cut it all the way down from his neck to his underwear, while Jack held Danny in place to make sure beyond a doubt he didn't move. Maddie's cut was straight, and then she handed Jack a black marker and a green scalpel. Danny squirmed in his father's hands, but he didn't say anything yet. The pen opened with a pop and Danny whimpered when he could feel the cold felt against his skin. "Please don't!" The words came unbidden to Danny's lips. His eyes were wide in uncontrollable fear.

"Ghost appears to have some sense of self preservation and reason, as it is mimicking begging behavior." Danny whimpered again and a tear fell down his face as he heard his mom mutter while she wrote. She always muttered when she wrote, but this time was different, this time Danny felt nothing but fear.

"Please! I'm not a ghost! Don't kill me!" Danny begged.

He heard his mother's pen stop scratching, but then Maddie muttered again, "Is making obvious lies about not being a ghost? What could cause that reaction?"  
Danny answered, "It's the truth! I'm not a ghost! I'm your son! My name is," Maddie slapped him across the face and yelled that he wasn't her son, but Danny couldn't stop talking, "Daniel James Fenton. I'm fifteen. When I grow up I want to be an astronaut. My best friends are Sam and Tuck, and they and Jazz have been there for me like no one else." Maddie yelled at Danny to shut up, but he kept going. "When I was four I had an accident in the lab, and that was when me and Jazz stopped being allowed to come down here. I came down anyway though. Tucker taught me a little bit about hacking and I would sneak down into the lab from time to time, but I grew out of it when I grew into the idea that ghosts weren't real. Sam taught me to draw, she said it would be a good skill to know, and it would help me appreciate little things other people missed. And I do appreciate things other people miss." Danny rambled on and on about who he was and the events in his life, and he didn't stop, because it was keeping him alive. Jack had stopped his scalpel inches from Danny's skin, and Maddie was so overwhelmed she stormed out of the lab and up the stairs for a breather. Danny just kept talking, not realizing that Jack was just confused, and Maddie was furious that a ghost had been obsessing about her baby boy. She could never see Danny Fenton, her son, and Danny Phantom, the ghost on her table, as the same being.

Jazz walked down stairs when she heard the lab door slam. She knew her parents were down there working, and they seemed really excited, so it was curious that they came back up so soon. They usually stayed down there for hours at a time. The only time they came up was for food, and when they did they came up together to make sure they took healthy breaks. What caught Jazz's attention was the lack of noise. That meant that there was only one of them that came from the lab, and the slamming door hinted that whoever it was, probably her mom, wasn't happy. "Mom?" Jazz questioned the woman in the teal hazmat suit.

Maddie spun around in shock and faced the stairs with ecto weapons raised. Jazz didn't even flinch, before Maddie put her gun away. "Sorry sweetie I'm fine. I just came up for a little breather. That ghost is really crafty."

Maddie's words could be ignored easily enough by anyone who knew her. She could have been talking about a ghost she was hunting, a ghost she had hunted, or no one ghost in particular, but Jazz wasn't just anyone. She was Maddie's daughter and a budding psychologist, and something like panic settled in her gut at her mom's words. Jazz didn't know why she felt that way, but she did. Jazz didn't have a chance to say anything more as her mom retyped the password to the lab and said, "Well I'd best head back. It's not nice to keep your father waiting."

Then the door clicked shut, and Jazz raced after her mother. Jazz didn't know why she felt so scared, but she knew something was wrong. She raced to the door and typed in the code her parents didn't know she knew. Jazz didn't open the door though. She knew whatever she found down there, it was stupid to do it without anyone knowing. She called Sam and Sam promised to be there in a few minutes. Jazz knew Sam would call Tucker, and with back up coming Jazz didn't hesitate this time to run down the stairs to the lab.

Maddie walked back down into the lab, and Danny was still rambling. It wasn't as fast and panicked as it had been, but it was consistent. Jack was sitting in the chair next to the ghost boy listening with a frown. "Jack." Maddie called, and Danny actually paused, "Let's start okay. I've heard enough out of this putrid blob."

Jack's frown deeped, "Right."

"What's wrong?" Maddie asked, noticing the lack of Jack's enthusiasm.

"That ghost knows a lot about our son, and he keeps saying he is our son." Jack said.

"I am your son!" Danny screamed desperately. "I was in an accident that made me like this! Please believe me!"

Maddie walked over to Jack and placed a hand over his heart. "Oh Jack, you have such a big heart, but it's a mistake to believe this ghost. It is a ghost Jack, not a he, and most certainly not our son."

Jack visibly relaxed and said, "You're right, but maybe it's better if you take the lead."

Maddie nodded and took the scalpel from where Jack had placed it on the table, and Danny couldn't help the tears that leaked from his eyes as his mother came closer to him. All he wanted to do was run, but he couldn't move an inch from fear. Then her black gloved hand came down and sliced into his upper left shoulder. Danny screamed as he felt the knife parting his flesh in a straight line to the bottom center of his ribcage. He cried and screamed again as the knife entered him a second time, but at the same time he felt hope as he heard quick footsteps making their way down the stairs.

Jazz nearly gagged at the sight of her little brother in his ghost form strapped down to their parent's dissection table. It was worse that their parents had already begun. Maddie was standing over Danny with a scalpel in her hand and his chest. "NO!" Jazz screamed louder than she thought herself capable, and she didn't think before she launched herself forward.

Jack and Maddie were startled by their daughter's appearance, but even more so when she lurched for the release button. Jack caught her before she could release the ghost, her brother, but it was a close thing. "Jazz! What are you doing down here!?" Maddie gasped.

"No!" Jazz thrashed wildly, "Let go of me you monsters! Don't you dare touch my brother!"

Maddie and Jack shared alarmed looks and Danny broke in, "Jazz! Don't let them kill me! Please!"

Maddie glared down at the ghost and took command of the situation, "Jack the ghost obviously brainwashed Jazz. Would you take her up stairs?"

Jack nodded seriously and in a lighter tone said, "Make sure to tape the experiment. I don't want to miss it."

Maddie nodded and said, "Of course, but you have to get her out of here."

Jazz thrashed against her father as he dragged her from the room, "DANNY!" Her voice was nearly hoarse from screaming so loud.

Danny just looked resigned, "I love you, Jazz." He croaked through tears.

Jazz kicked and screamed, but Maddie chose to ignore her daughter in favor of continuing operation. Her scalpel made the third and final cut, and she ignored the screams of both of her children. Everything would be fine when she was done, and that's all she was willing to accept. She had to remake the first cut, which had begun to heal, but then Maddie was able to start peeling open Danny's flesh as the lab door clicked shut to signal she was alone.

Danny had been cut many many times, and he'd been cut by ectoranium a good portion of those times. That didn't stop the cuts from hurting or stinging just as much as they always had. It was like the knife was made of acid, and he could feel it eating away at his flesh as it dragged through him. That pain was nothing to when she started pulling back his skin. Danny's screams became so high he was shocked he didn't release a ghostly wail even with the inhibitor cuffs holding him down. He could hear his mom's voice with all it's scientific curiosity, and all he wanted was for it to go away. He begged, and prayed to every god he knew, and all the rest he didn't. Doctor Madelynn Fenton didn't stop peeling away the first layer of skin and muscle until Danny's chest was completely bare. Gasping tears rolled from Danny's neon green eyes, down the sides of his face, and into his hair, but Maddie was more interested in how a ghost had organs.

It was indescribable, the feeling of air touching what it should never touch. It was so cold it felt like fire, or maybe it was so hot it felt like ice. It all amounted to pain either way, and Danny could feel pain across his chest and inside it. There was a banging up stairs, but he didn't even pay it mind when he felt fingers wrap around his lungs. _Breath._ That was Danny's only thought as he tried and failed to inhale. Something was stopping him. She was stopping him. He tried to raise his arms to push her away, but he couldn't move his arms. He still tried since his mind was beyond ration. Then the fingers released, and he was able to breath. All he was able to do was breath. He couldn't make sense of what was happening around him, or why the hand released, all he knew was he could breath again.

Oxygen returned to the halfa's brain, and Danny became aware of other things again. First he knew pain. That was pretty much all he could fit into his conscious thoughts at the moment, but he also noticed fighting. Jazz was back, and she was in the fenton peeler. She was fighting mom. Danny's hazy mind didn't really understand what he was seeing, but he felt like it was a good thing. Then he saw Sam and Tucker above him, and Sam was touching his chest, and moving his muscles. He screamed. He didn't understand why Sam would hurt him, all he knew was that it hurt. It hurt so much, too much. But then she stopped and Danny felt a lot better. He could feel his powers trying to heal him. It was really slow, but he could feel the muscles in his chest slowly reforming.

Then he started to hear words again. "It's going to be okay. We're going to get you out of here. Danny you're going to be fine. Just hang on." A string of constant reassurances was coming from Sam as Tucker lifted Danny off the table. Danny didn't know what was happening anymore. Nothing made sense, and he was tired. "Come on Danny stay awake." Sam coaxed, but Danny couldn't. He was just too tired.

"Sorry." Danny slurred out his apology as he fell into wonderful blackness.

Jack dragged his daughter, kicking and screaming up the stairs and vowed to kill the ghost that did this to her. No matter what Jazz did she couldn't get free, and she was out of time. Her mom was killing her brother and the only person standing in her way was her dad. She thrashed, somehow, even harder when she heard the pitch of Danny's screams become impossibly high and loud. "No! Please stop! Please stop! Stop!" Jazz repeated the same phrases over and over, all of her coherence had left in her desperation. All she needed was to get Danny. Then salvation came in the form of two fifteen year olds.

Sam and Tucker opened the front door with a slam when they heard Jazz screaming, and once they reached Jazz they knew things were worse than they could have imagined. Jack was holding Jazz in a death grip, and Jazz was fighting to get free as hard as she could. Even worse were the high pitch pain filled screams that they heard coming from the lab. Immediately the two members of team phantom flew into action. Sam ran forward launching herself high into the air using Tucker's hands as a boost, and when she came down her fist landed on Jack's temple. Jack never saw the attack coming and was down instantly. Jazz was almost as fast to run back down stairs. Except this time she didn't mindlessly run for Danny. She almost completely ignored the horror that was Danny to attack her mom.

Maddie was a ninth degree black belt in karate, but Jazz had been practicing with her mom's training program. Jazz didn't have the endurance Maddie had, but she had the element of surprise and she used that to her advantage and made quick work of her mom. By the time Jazz had knocked out Maddie, Sam and Tucker had released Danny. Tucker picked up Danny, and Jazz grabbed as many weapons and blueprints as she could as she followed the three only members of her family out. Jazz knew now that Maddie and Jack were no longer her family. The only people she could actually consider calling family were Danny, Tucker, and Sam. To Jazz they were her family.

Sam stopped Tucker at the door, and said, "Start walking Danny to my place. You'll take longer to get there because you're carrying Danny, and I need to grab the medical kit." Tucker nodded and sent Jazz a questioning look. Jazz had known Tucker since she was five, and they didn't need to say anything for him to understand that she was staying behind to grab some stuff too. He just sent her a look that said 'hurry', and then he walked out the door.

After Jazz was convinced Jack and Maddie were staying down, she followed Sam up stairs. Sam went to the bathroom, and Jazz went to her own room and her brother's. Jazz grabbed Bearburt Einstein, her Phantom scrapbook, Danny's favorite astrology book, and all the weapons she could find, and she packed them in a suitcase. From the bathroom Jazz heard a crash, like someone hitting a wall, and then she heard cracks and ripping. She paused outside the room only to see Sam come out covered in dust with a large backpack. Sam explained, "He puts his emergency kits with all the really important stuff in the walls." Jazz nodded her understanding, and then both ran out the door.

"Wait." Jazz stopped Sam, at the door. Jazz quickly pulled open the secret control panel by the from door, the one that controlled the security systems, and she changed the password. The password was Danny's birthday, simple, but something the Fenton doctors would never think to type, and then with one sad last look at the home Jazz was leaving, she pressed the enter key and activated the security. The response was immediate. Red alarms blared, ecto guns folded out of every crevice of the house, the undeniable green of a ghost shield bubbled over the entirety of Fenton Works, and most importantly titanium alloy metal plating barred all the doors and windows. Jack and Maddie were officially trapped in their house.

Jazz knew her parents would get out. They'd trapped themselves inside before, but she knew she had bought them at least a day's time. Time was was something Team Phantom had very little of. Sam nodded to Jazz and once the defence systems were on the girls were off racing faster than they ever had down the street after Tucker and Danny. They didn't care about the neighbors who peered out the window and stared at them. They didn't care that the alarms would draw the police. They cared that Danny was unconscious in Tucker's arms somewhere between where they were and the Manson Mansion.

Tucker was able to move surprisingly fast for someone who was out of shape and carrying another human roughly his size, but the thing was Danny wasn't human. His ghost half made him not as affected by gravity, even in his human form, so he only weighed about half of what he should have. That added to Tucker's recent training, courtesy of Sam, and that Tucker's body was producing enough adrenaline to revive someone, and Tucker felt like Danny weighed nothing. That's why Tucker arrived at Manson Manor before Sam and Jazz. Tucker knew it was folly to try and get into the Mansion without Sam. Sam was the only one who could sneak them all in without anyone asking questions, but that didn't mean Tucker planned to stand there and do nothing.

Tucker called his parents. All of Team Phantom had agreed some time ago that Tucker's parents were the only good parents the teens had experienced. Jack and Maddie loved Danny and Jazz, and that counted for something, but they were so obsessed with their work that Jazz practically raised Danny and herself. Sam had just the opposite problem. Her parents smothered her with attention and wouldn't let her be her own person. Tucker's parents weren't as rich as the Mansons, and they weren't as interesting or fun as the Fentons, but they loved Tucker for who he was and were involved in making sure he was happy. They were great parents, and Team Phantom had even considered telling them Danny's secret once. The only reason they decided against it was the danger that the Foleys might put themselves in trying to help their kids, because even though Tucker was their only child they had emotionally adopted Danny, Jazz, and even Sam to a degree.

Running down the street, faster and faster as they gained momentum, Sam and Jazz started to become worried the farther they went without seeing Tucker or Danny. Anything could have happened in the early hours of the morning. Skulker could have taken Danny in his weakened state, or worse Vlad. It wouldn't need to be anyone more important than Dash walking past Danny and Tucker to cause problems. If anyone was out on an early morning jog, and caught sight of Danny they could be taking both Tucker and Danny to the hospital, police station, or both. Both girls were more than a little relieved to see Tucker standing with his phone in his hand and Danny set gently on the ground next to him. "I promise… Love you too, bye." Tucker hung up his phone. The girls both made mental notes to ask Tucker about the phone call later, but right now there were more important things.

Sam didn't bother to buzz the gate. She slide her key card through the lock and the gate creaked slowly open. The team didn't wait for the gate, but set off as soon as it was wide enough to fit Danny. When they got to the door, Tucker stood in the spot where he knew he couldn't be seen from the entree, and he directed Jazz to do the same. Tucker and Danny had snuck into Sam's house many times, but Jazz had only ever come when she was aloud in. Sam walked in the door, barked orders at all the nearby house staff, and made sure none of them would disturb her in her room until she invited them in. Them when the coast was clear Sam ushered her friends in and Tucker quickly and quietly took Danny upstairs.

Jazz pulled her blankets off her bed and Tucker gingerly set Danny atop the black sheets and pillows. Then Sam set to work. Reaching into the backpack Sam pulled out a large bottle of water, a bottle of alcohol, and a tiny vile of ecto-dejecto. Danny was in human form, but the large Y shape was still staining his white shirt red. Danny healed faster in ghost form, and that meant he needed stitches until he changed back. Sam pulled off his shirt and poured alcohol over the wounds, Danny didn't make any indication of the pain. He was completely out of it, which wasn't good. "Jazz, check his pulse, and don't freak out because it's low." Sam barked in the same tone she used with her house staff, but Jazz didn't hold it against her. She knew Sam was just trying to be strong and commanding, and for that she was grateful.

Sam pulled a needle and thread from beside her desk and sterilized it carefully while Jazz counted. Before Jazz was even half through her minute Sam had started to stitch Danny's wounds shut with black thread. Danny prefered to use flesh toned thread most of the time, because it was easier to hide, and he could see the thread well enough it wasn't a problem. Sam however didn't have super vision and didn't want to run the risk of cutting Danny along his stitches when she pulled them out, and she would be pulling them out. Danny didn't care about his wounds most the time. He wasn't squeamish, and he had a high tolerance for pain, but somehow Sam thought this time might be different.

Sam worked efficiently from practice, and she was halfway done with the first incision by the time Jazz had finished counting. "20 beats per minute. Is that low, high? I don't know his regular bpm so I can't tell."

"Very low." Sam answered, "His body is going into a shock."

"Shocker." Tucker said in a deadpan humor.

"Tucker!" Sam growled.

Jazz defended, "It's not his fault, it's a coping mechanism."

"Sorry." Tucker apologized anyway.

Sam continued to work at a quick and steady pace. "No I'm sorry. We're all shaken." After that the teens fell to silence. The only sound in the room was the needle lightly going in and out of Danny's skin. Sam finished in under ten minutes, and Danny looked very similar to how he looked after most his bad fights. He was pale from blood loss, with deep bags under his eyes, and his torso was completely wrapped like a mummy.

Tucker was the first one to speak. "I never thought I'd hear that sound again." Sam flinched, but otherwise neither girl gave any hint that they could hear Tucker. "That scream of Danny dying. I-" Tucker hesitated, "For a moment I didn't think he would change back."

Things were quiet for a few more moments before Jazz said, "It doesn't matter that he didn't change species this time. This could change him just as much."

"He's stronger than that." Sam argued.

"Stronger than his parents strapping him down to a metal table and cutting him open." Jazz said tonelessly. She was simply stating the facts. "All I know is Danny won't become Dan, and that's good enough for me. Anything else I can handle."

Tucker looked furious, "Don't speak Dan's name like that's even an option here." Sam looked up a bit surprised with the level of anger in Tucker's voice. She'd never heard him so angry. Jazz wasn't surprised by Tucker's anger though. "You're not putting enough faith in him. Danny may change, but never would he go as far as for your to worry about Dan." Tucker growled. Then he took a deep breath and his tone softened. "Sam's right. Danny is strong. It doesn't matter what he goes through he only comes out stronger. I don't think any of us could even comprehend the strain on him. I tried a fraction of his responsibility once and it nearly consumed me. Danny will survive."  
Sam nodded wit Tucker and added, "And we will help him then entire way."

"He won't just be fine though." Jazz said, and no one could argue with her.

 _AN: I was reading another story that mentioned Danny being dissected, and I just couldn't help but think that I could do better. I know that's arrogant of me, but I like writing horror, and inspiration struck. So I just wanted to put this out there. I'd say enjoy like usual, and though I know you probably will, I won't say that this time. It just seems morbid to ask you to enjoy this fiction. Still as always R &R._


End file.
